User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Fun Being F2P Part 1
Brave Frontier has released quite a large number of free units with different utilities to choose from. A lot of options become available, especially for those who can't afford to spend Gems to waste their luck on something nearly useless. I've compiled various squads that you can use for all sorts of game modes, whether it'd be normal questing, Arena, Raid Battle, anywhere! Squad 1: Normal Questing/Raid This squad assumes that you have not cleared Trial 003 or any of the Grand Quests yet. Barienna is used as the lead because there are currently no free 6* or 7* units that cure status ailments. There's Finkell, but she is a fodder unit with very little effectiveness in the squad. Barienna is also the first free mitigator that is easily accessible even at the start of the game. There's Gazia, but he requires Trial X4 to be completed. Miku is used as a BB utility unit as she boosts BB gauge fill rate by 30% and provides a 3 BC regen buff. Very nice for a free unit. Eliza is used as a crit buffer and an Atk buffer. The unfortunate thing is that a 40% crit rate buff is the most you're going to get from a free unit. The 80% Atk buff is not too shabby for a free unit either. These two are great damage utility buffs to utilize. In a sense, it replicates Kuda and Michele quite well. Zele is used as a Spark buffer. 70% is currently the best Spark buff on a free unit, barring Afla Dilith. With Miku having the most amount of hit counts in the squad, these units in the squad should have a relatively easy time sparking with Miku's 39-hit SBB. Additionally, Eliza and Zele work very well with each other as the squad will have all six elemental buffs available. Aludra is used as a BB Atk buffer. A 50% BB Atk buff is sadly the highest you're going to go unless you have Gazia. The 8 BC fill is quite nice as it helps to fill in the missing BC needed to fill BB gauges. Aludra can actually be swapped out with any unit you choose if you feel that you need more utility than a small BB Atk buff. What's great about this squad is that any friend unit works with this squad, especially rainbow leads. With five different elements in this squad, you can use any rainbow lead you want, whether it'd be Quaid, Michele, Krantz, etc. Now if we're talking about raid, it'd be ideal to choose an HP + damage utility lead, such as Griff, Rhoa, Gazia, etc. This is for the sole purpose of keeping units alive, especially in RC5 missions should you dare to attempt. Squad 2: Arena Fully F2P! This is by utilizing a Miku lead and four of the Six Heroes. There's not much to explain here as these units have the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game, barring Miku's 24 BC Drop Check. These units shouldn't have a problem filling their BB gauges by the second turn and they should have a good chance of pulling off their BBs with the way they're ordered. Atro and Magress are at the top due to them being Type 2 Arena units, Vargas is at the bottom due to him being a Type 4 Arena unit, and Miku and Selena are in the middle due to them being Type 3 Arena units. Squad 3: Metal Parade Units= |-| Spheres= *Fei (Dandelga & Sacred Crystal) This squad assumes that you've already cleared RC5, simply by leeching. All that needs to be done is to use Fei's BB (do not use SBB) and normal attack with Miku. This should allow you to clear Metal Parade very easily, regardless of which level you're doing. The units listed here don't even have to be fully leveled to make this work. Conclusion Was this guide helpful to you? It's a good thing to see more F2P options available for players! Check out Fun Being F2P Part 2! Comment below on what you think of these squads! Are you a F2P player? Are you unlucky? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out Mich's blog on Arena AI! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts